


Three Reasons Why

by jazzaiko



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Admiration, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, College Student Jongdae, Fluff, Implied Past Bullying, Junmyeon's Birthday Week 2020, Love Confessions, M/M, Merman Junmyeon, merfolk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzaiko/pseuds/jazzaiko
Summary: Junmyeon doesn't think he deserves love, but Jongdae is there to tell him the reasons why.Written for Tinysparks Round 2: Merfolk
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35
Collections: Challenge #2 — Merfolk





	Three Reasons Why

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you my friend for beta-ing this~
> 
> And hope you enjoy it~~

“Why?”

That’s the first word Junmyeon uttered after Jongdae confessed his feelings and wanted to go out with him. They are at the back of the campus building. It's a rather deserted area, quiet. The only sounds are the wind blowing, rustling red-orange leaves on the trees - some falling to the ground, and Junmyeon's thumping heart - so loud he worries Jongdae would hear it.

“Why me?” 

There’s a lot of other people on their college campus, more handsome, taller, smarter… but why does this cute junior choose him? Junmyeon doesn’t think he deserves any love, not after what he went through in the past.

Jongdae rubs the back of his ear absentmindedly. “Uh, hyung, I have reasons, but please don’t laugh, okay.” 

The look on his junior's face makes Junmyeon want to coo, but he appreciates his courage to speak up so Junmyeon holds himself back and answers, “Alright...”

“You are very kind. You always help others, even when you may be busy with your own things. I still remember those times you stayed back and patiently taught me when I struggled in my studies, even when you had to rush off to the council meeting afterward. Even when I took so long on the computer just to do things you could do in seconds, you never got angry at me, not even once.”

Memories of Junmyeon mentoring Jongdae in the class and in the library after lessons flashed in his mind. Junmyeon’s lips curve into a smile. “Well, Jongdae, you are a nice and polite person yourself. As a TA, making sure you understand is my responsibility, and teaching you is a pleasure.” 

“Thanks.” Jongdae giggles before taking a long pause, fidgeting. And then he murmurs, “Hyung, you are beautiful.” 

The effect from the sentence Jongdae said is immediate, Junmyeon can feel the heat creeping up his cheeks, painting a shade of pink on his pale skin. 

“Beautiful? Aren’t I horrendous?” Most likely Jongdae said that because he didn't see Junmyeon's other form. People had called him a monster. It hurts, but growing up Junmyeon has learned to accept that he is indeed not human. All because of a stupid curse that runs in his bloodline, causing him to change every full moon. 

“Sorry about this hyung, but I happened to see your other form last time.” Jongdae proceeds to share a story from his freshman days - being lost and stumbling into the campus indoor swimming pool mistaking it for the student dorm building. That night he saw Junmyeon in the water, the lower half of his body were not legs but covered by the sparkly turquoise scales and matching blue tail fin. 

“It was mesmerizing, hyung. I have never seen anything so beautiful.” Junmyeon senses no mockery in Jongdae’s tone. Instead, there’s admiration and awe. 

Junmyeon had seen himself in the mirror when he transformed. His skin was replaced by scales everywhere and he loathes his look. How can Jongdae call those hideous things beautiful? 

“Flattery won’t bring you anywhere, you know?” Junmyeon remarks, averting his eyes. Why suddenly his eyes are so wet? Seems his glasses can't shield his eyes from dust. It must be the dust, yeah.

“I’m serious, hyung. I really love it. It’s pretty.” 

Touched, Junmyeon quickly brushes the tears away before facing Jongdae again. “Thank you.” 

“Oh, one more thing, hyung. Because you are you.” 

Junmyeon scrunches his face in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Jongdae beams, his smile is so bright. “Even though you may not be human, cursed, or whatever they say, you are still Junmyeon-hyung. You still do your best in your studies and everything, and you still treat people kindly. I like you, hyung. I like you a lot. You seemed to be carrying a lot of burdens though, so allow me to accompany you, to alleviate some of those burdens.”

Jongdae continues, “You are not alone, hyung. I know I'm a junior, I'm still inexperienced and all… but I want to be that someone for you to lean on, if you let me.” 

Junmyeon is still there gawking, processing the fact that there's a person who wants to be that special someone to him. Blush starts to creep on Jongdae's cheeks and he fumbles, “Hmm... but if it's too sudden for you… we can start by being friends… first? Maybe? Uh...” 

Flustered Jongdae is too cute.

“Yes.”

Jongdae's sparkly eyes widened, his eyebrows tilted up in confusion. “Yes to what?” 

Junmyeon composes himself before replying. “I'm still overwhelmed that someone has feelings for me… but we can start by being friends first. If that's okay with you…” 

Junmyeon really hopes he doesn't screw up.

Jongdae's cat-like lips stretch into a wide smile. “Sure, hyung. We can take it slow.” 

He offers his right hand, which Junmyeon takes. It's warm and comfortable, like the owner. The warmth also makes way to his heart. 

“Thank you, Jongdae.” 

He doesn't expect Jongdae to hear that and gives him a confused look. “For what?”

“For liking me.” _And accepting me for who I am_ , Junmyeon adds in his heart.

“Ehehe, you're welcome, hyung. Thank you too.”

“For…?”

“Giving me a chance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Please leave a kudo and comment if you enjoy it :)
> 
> Talk to me & follow me on [twitter @b2utifulife!](https://twitter.com/b2utifulife)


End file.
